In a Vehicle to Vehicle (V2V for short) communications technology, user equipments are connected by using in-vehicle intelligent terminal devices, to form a wireless ad hoc communications network, so as to implement mutual communication between the user equipments. User equipment may send or receive a security-concerned message in time by using the V2V technology, for example, may broadcast a security-concerned message of the user equipment, for example, a speed, a location, a driving direction, or emergency brake of the user equipment, to surrounding user equipment, to improve the use efficiency of road traffic, and ensure security of vehicle driving.
In the conventional art, user equipments may be classified into user equipment of a high priority type and user equipment of a low priority type according to functions and/or executed tasks of the user equipments. For example, user equipment configured to execute an emergent task is classified as user equipment of a high priority type, for example, an ambulance, or a fire engine. Both the user equipment of the high priority type and the user equipment of the low priority type need to first obtain V2V resources when sending a security-concerned message by using the V2V communications technology. However, when V2V resources are insufficient, the user equipment of the high priority type may not obtain a V2V resource. Consequently, a message of the user equipment of the high priority type cannot be sent in time, and further, quality of service of the user equipment of the high priority type cannot be ensured.